Kwiaty
by Blackisz
Summary: Słodki, kwiatowy zapach nie zawsze kojarzy się z czymś przyjemnym i Ryousuke niestety musiał się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze / użyty motyw w tej jednopartówce to hanahaki byou / hanahaki disease – czyli kolokwialnie mówiąc osoba wymiotuje kwiatami, przez nieodwzajemnioną miłość


**[Kwiaty]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Użyty tutaj motyw to hanahaki byou / hanahaki disease – czyli kolokwialnie mówiąc osoba wymiotuje kwiatami, przez nieodwzajemnioną miłość. Jestem naprawdę ciekawa czy ktokolwiek z was spotkał się z tym motywem wcześniej? :D Bo ja niedawno się o nim dowiedziałam i stwierdziłam że muszę koniecznie napisać o tym fanficzek. Podchodzą mi klimaty, w których większość rzeczy opiera się na uczuciach, emocjach i innych shitach, więc mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Co prawda miałam srylion załamań w trakcie pisania tego i oczywiście zwątpiłam, gdy nagle fanfik zaczął dobijać do prawie 6.000 słów, ale jakoś udało mi się go skończyć. Feh. Pierwszy raz pisałam KuraRyou i od razu zaczęłam z grubej rury, ja czasami naprawdę nie mam do siebie siły X'''D**

* * *

Silny, słodki zapach od dłuższego czasu nieprzyjemnie szczypał go w skrzydełka nosa. Pierwszy raz obudziło go coś innego od wwiercającego się w głowę, dźwięku budzika, więc na samym początku myślał, że po prostu coś zdecydowanie zbyt realistycznego mu się śni - jednak uczucie niepokoju z każdą kolejną sekundą mocniej ściskało go za gardło. Na tyle boleśnie, że momentalnie otrzeźwiał i niepewnie uniósł się na łokciach. W pokoju panował półmrok, a podświetlana tarcza zegarka, stojącego na jednym z dwóch biurek, wskazywała czwartą siedemnaście rano.

Ryousuke zaklął szpetnie pod nosem – nie było nic gorszego niż zbyt krótki sen, szczególnie gdy trzy czwarte dnia spędzało się na wylewaniu z siebie siódmych potów na boisku.

Jeden z jego współlokatorów zachrapał głośno i z impetem obrócił się na drugi bok, wprawiając dwupiętrowe łóżko w drżenie. Zdecydowanie powinni pomyśleć o wyremontowaniu tej przeklętej bursy, przecież ona waliła się w oczach. Tak to jest jak prawie wszystkie pieniądze wkłada się w bejsbol. Kominato wziął głęboki oddech i prawie się zakrztusił, gdy znowu poczuł nieznośnie mdły zapach tylko, że tym razem o wiele intensywniejszy. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś zatykało mu gardło, dusząc powoli w słodkich oparach.

Poderwał się do siadu, wzdrygając gdy coś subtelnie dotknęło jego drżących dłoni. Zmarszczył brwi, czując pod palcami delikatną fakturę przypominającą świeżo zerwane płatki kwiatów. Nie zastanawiając się długo, wymacał swój telefon pod poduszką. Włączył wyświetlacz i skierował wątły strumień światła na rękę. Wytrzeszczył oczy – a trzeba wspomnieć, że było to bardzo rzadkie, wręcz unikatowe zjawisko - widząc kilka ciemnoróżowych pąków róż, które porozrzucane były po całej kołdrze tworząc coś na wzór abstrakcyjnej mozaiki.

Ktoś chciał zrobić mu kawał? Czy on nadal śnił? Bo jeśli tak to chciał się w tych momencie obudzić. Uszczypnął się nawet dla pewności, mocno wykręcając skórę, jednak tępy ból wskazywał na to, że jest w pełni świadomy. Szlag. Potarł bolące ramię, powoli wszystko sobie kalkulując. W jego łóżku były kwiaty, ok, przyswoił to, ale niby skąd, do cholery, się tutaj wzięły? I to nie byle jakie, zerwane gdzieś w polu, tylko najprawdziwsze róże, które wyglądały na bardzo drogie. Nawet jeśli ktoś chciał sobie z niego zażartować to wątpił, by sięgnął po aż tak kosztowne środki.

… zaraz, zaraz, a czy przypadkiem Kijima nie pochodził z bogatego domu? Ahhh, to by wszystko wyjaśniało.

Ryousuke momentalnie się uspokoił, przypominając sobie, że przecież mieszka z prawdziwym paniczykiem. To aż cud, że jego rodzina pozwoliła mu przenieść się do bursy z dala od wszelakich luksusów. Odrzucił zamaszystym ruchem kołdrę, a kilka płatków leniwie spadło na podłogę, wirując subtelnie w powietrzu. Niewiele się zastanawiając poszedł w ich ślady i przykucnął przy łóżku chłopaka. Wąskie usta wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy znalazł odpowiednią piosenkę na telefonie. Idealnie. Przysunął komórkę do jego ucha i włączył zielony przycisk odtwarzania. Ostre metalowe brzmienie zgrało się z zaskoczonym wrzaskiem i hukiem spadającego ciała.

\- Ryou… Ryousuke – san?! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Kijima jęknął głośno, trzymając się za obolałą głowę. Przerażony pierwszak, który spał obok, drżącą ręką zapalił światło, dzięki czemu doskonale mógł zobaczyć twarz Kominato, która wyglądała jak żywcem wyciągnięta z pierwszorzędnego horroru. Momentalnie go zmroziło, a mózg zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach, gdy starał sobie przypomnieć, czy ostatnio jakoś mu się naraził. Jeszcze bardziej się przeraził, gdy naprawdę nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a przecież zirytowanie wręcz kipiało z pochylającego się nad nim chłopaka.

\- Oh, nic takiego, pomyślałem tylko, że muszę ci się jakoś zrewanżować za te kwiaty - Ryousuke wziął garść płatków z podłogi i dmuchnął mu nimi prosto w twarz.

\- C-co? Jakie kwiaty? Ja na…

\- Na pewno masz ochotę pobiegać.

\- … słucham?

\- Pobiegajmy, skoro już się wszyscy obudziliśmy – wyprostował się, opierając dłonie na biodrach – Szkoda marnować dnia.

\- Nawet jeszcze nie ma piątej! Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł, porozma…

\- Będziesz biegał ze mną na plecach.

\- Ha?!

Kijima chciał się wytłumaczyć, czy nawet kłócić, bo był wręcz w idealnym nastroju do tego, jednak gdy zobaczył jak jedna powieka Kominato zadrgała ukazując zimną jak stal, ciemnoróżową tęczówkę stwierdził, że tym razem odpuści. Ten niepozorny facet był postrachem całej drużyny, a on zdecydowanie chciał jeszcze trochę pożyć – mieszkanie z nim nauczyło go, że czasami lepiej się poddać niż potem żałować swojej pochopnej decyzji przez lata nawet jeśli nic złego się nie zrobiło. Nie wiedział kto tutaj zawinił, ale na pewno był skończonym masochistą skoro ze wszystkich osób na świecie postanowił podpaść akurat Ryousuke. Wyprowadzenie go z równowagi było równoznaczne z powolną i bolesną śmiercią.

* * *

Trzecia miska wypełniona po brzegi ryżem z ledwością przeciskała się, przez jego zaciśnięte gardło. Masa musi się zgadzać, ale bez przesady. Nawet będąc w pełni sił zawsze miał problem, żeby to wszystko w siebie zmieścić. Nie każdy posiadał żołądek bez dna i był postawnym, nadal rosnącym facetem. Nie, żeby temat jego wzrostu był jakoś szczególnie drażliwy – zdążył się już przyzwyczaić i każdy pstryczek kierowany w tym kierunku zbywał pełnym politowania uśmiechem. Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że zazdrościł trochę innym. Nawet jego młodszy brat był wyższy od niego – trochę go to demotywowało.

Od niechcenia spojrzał w kierunku umierającego w kącie Kijimy, wokół którego stworzył się całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów wianuszek rechoczących członków drużyny. Nie ma się co dziwić, wieść że kazał mu biegać ze sobą na plecach dobrze ponad godzinę szybko się rozeszła i teraz każdy chciał wiedzieć czym sobie zasłużył na jego gniew.

Odłożył pałeczki obok pustej miski, z zamyśleniem sięgając po kubek z zieloną herbatą. Chociaż to zastanawiające, że pomimo tego małego piekła które zafundował jemu i temu pierwszorocznemu to nadal oboje zgrywali idiotów i zapierali się, że nie mają pojęcia o czym mówi. Nie widział większego sensu, aby kłamali w takiej sytuacji, więc przy końcu złagodniał na tyle, żeby ich nie pozabijać. Ale nic

oprócz niezbyt udanego kawału, nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Jak kładł się spać to tych cholernych kwiatów nie było, nikt nie mógł wejść do pokoju, bo zawsze zamykali się na noc, od kiedy na terenie bursy zaczęły zdarzać się kradzieże, których winowajcy nadal nie złapano, więc nie było opcji, żeby ktokolwiek inny mógł sobie z niego zażartować.

Syknął przekleństwo pod nosem, kiedy oparzył sobie język gorącą herbatą. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zdawało mu się to podejrzane, a wręcz nierealne. Może naprawdę po prostu te kwiaty mu się śniły i na wpółprzytomny wysunął idiotyczne wnioski, działając pod wpływem chwili? Ale przecież doskonale pamiętał delikatną fakturę płatków pod opuszkami palców, ba! Przecież potem dmuchnął nimi w twarz Kijimie. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. No cóż, najwyraźniej tym kretynom było na tyle głupio, że nawet nie byli w stanie przyznać się do błędu – tak też się zdarza, nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Momentalnie się spiął, gdy poczuł jak ktoś siada zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego i klepie mocno po plecach. Gdyby nie znajome ciepło, na pewno oprawca już dawno leżałby znokautowany na ziemi. Niezbyt lubił, gdy ktoś za bardzo się z nim spoufalał ze szczególnym naciskiem na przestrzeń osobistą. Należał do tego typu osób, które wolą z boku wszystko obserwować, stroniąc od jakichkolwiek przejawów większej zażyłości emocjonalnej, a tym bardziej cielesnej. Wyjątkiem był jedynie Haruichi i od niedawna Kuramochi, który sprytnie obszedł wszystkie bariery i stali się duetem, który siał postrach nie tylko na boisku. To pierwszy raz, gdy zaufał drugiej osobie na tyle, żeby opierać na niej większą część swojej gry - bejsbol był dla niego jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy na świecie i nie zapowiadało się, aby to kiedykolwiek uległo zmianie.

\- Hyahaha, słyszałem co zrobiłeś, Ryou – san! Ale jazda, prawie nam ich pozabijałeś!

Odwrócił się powoli w kierunku chłopaka, czując dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Zielonkawe włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony i błyszczały się świeżo nałożonym żelem, jasnobrązowe oczy jak zwykle tryskały energią, a cała twarz zdawała się wręcz jaśnieć radością tylko i wyłącznie z powodu jego widoku. Ah, jak można być aż takim debilem?

\- Zabicie to zdecydowanie zbyt przesadzone określenie. Nazwałbym to raczej sprawdzianem wytrzymałościowym.

\- Żartujesz? Oni biegali z tobą na barana! Ponad godzinę! Biedakiii.

\- Oh? – ignorując coraz silniejszy ból, oparł brodę na nadgarstku – Sugerujesz, że jestem gruby?

\- Żartujesz? Ale wiesz nadal mięsnie to mięśnie, są ciężkie. Daleko ci do dziewczyny - rozejrzał się po stołówce i uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej - Oh, o wilku mowa, a co do dziewczyn…

Zanim zdążył go powstrzymać, Youichi wystrzelił jak z armaty i pognał w kierunku Sawamury, który z komicznie wystawionym językiem, stukał coś na komórce. Chłopak uwalił się na niego całym ciężarem, zakładając na szyję chwyt zapaśniczy, a tym samym przewalając go na podłogę.

\- Ałałałaaa, no nieee, daj mi spokój chociaż ranooo!

\- Zamknij się, nie ma litości dla zakochańców! Pewnie z Wakaną – san tak zawzięcie piszesz, co?

Ryousuke momentalnie zdrętwiał słysząc nazwisko dawnej koleżanki z zespołu Eijuna padające niemal z nabożną czcią z ust Kuramochiego. Ścisk w gardle podwoił swoją siłę, a w nozdrza uderzył go znajomy słodki, wręcz mdlący zapach, który czuł po dzisiejszym niezbyt przyjemnym obudzeniu. Jednak w tym momencie nie był na tyle skupiony aby móc powiązać ze sobą fakty, tylko całą uwagę poświęcił na słuchaniu rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny.

\- To tylko przyjaciółka, odczep się w końcu ode mnie!

\- Jaaasneee!

\- Jak chcesz to mogę podać ci jej maila!

\- … nareszcie zaczynasz gadać z sensem.

 _Nie._

Nie, nie, nie.

Kominato zakręciło się w głowie, aż musiał się podeprzeć żeby nie spaść na ziemię. Kwiatowy zapach przybrał na sile, ciałem wstrząsnął nieopanowany dreszcz, a po czole spłynęły mu pierwsze krople potu. Zgarbił się, czując że nie może już zapanować nad mdłościami i przyłożył dłoń do ust, zaciskając mocno powieki. Może to nawet i lepiej, że zwymiotuje, jakoś niezbyt dobrze się dzisiaj czuł. Parę osób na pewno spanikuje i ominie go trening, ale to chyba i tak najlepsza opcja jaka mu pozostała.

Jednak nic takiego się nie stało - żadnych torsji, żadnego kwaskowatego posmaku. Gdy się rozluźnił oczekując najgorszego, to wszystkie objawy zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Jedynie coś przykleiło mu się do języka i nieprzyjemnie smyrało w podniebienie. Dobrze, że krzesła miały oparcie, bo tylko to ochroniło go od upadku, gdy okazało się, że wyciągnął z ust pokaźnych rozmiarów płatek róży w odcieniu jasnej czerwieni.

* * *

Silne ramiona, ściskające z całej siły kij bejsbolowy - zaschło mu w gardle.

Szerokie barki przekręcające się wraz z nim, gdy robił ślizg w kierunku bazy – słodki zapach ponownie wręcz sparaliżował jego wszystkie nerwy.

Napięte nogi, gotowe w każdej chwili do startu – ucisk w klatce piersiowej zaczął przesuwać się w górę, aż otoczył krtań ciasnym okręgiem.

Szaleńczy bieg z wiecznie przyklejonym, radosnym uśmiechem do opalonej twarzy - przyłożył rękę do ust, gdy nie mógł już powstrzymać odruchu wymiotnego.

Przyciśnięcie się dla żartów do boku Miyukiego, aby ten stracił równowagę – na jasnej dłoni widniała mozaika lepiących się od śliny, płatków róż.

Ryousuke siedział na ławeczce ukrytej w cieniu, jednak czuł się jakby stał od ponad godziny w morderczych promieniach słońca. Skwar jaki panował wokół niego można było porównać do gorączki, która sprawiała, że całe jego ciało zginało się w bólu. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nie wiedział co to tak naprawdę znaczy. Dlaczego wymiotował kwiatami, kiedy tylko chociaż dłużej zatrzymywał wzrok na Kuramochim? Zaraził się czymś? A nawet jeśli, to co to za dziwaczna, irracjonalna choroba? Czy takowa w ogóle istniała? Z całym sił próbował sobie wmówić, że to po prostu majaki, przecież czuł się jak gotowane jajko, może naprawdę miał zbyt wysoką temperaturę? Jednak dotyk delikatnych płatków na jego ręce był zbyt realistyczny. Za często mu się to zdarzało, aby móc tak po prostu to zignorować.

Uśmiechnął się ze zrezygnowaniem, ocierając pot płynący ciurkiem po jego twarzy. A więc Kijima nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Potem będzie musiał mu to jakoś wynagrodzić, gdy już pozbędzie się tego cholerstwa.

Mocniej ścisnął rączkę od kija bejsbolowego i opierając się na niej całym ciężarem, spróbował się podnieść do pionu. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy nogi zdradziecko zadygotały, uginając się pod jego ciężarem. Świetnie, nawet nie był w stanie samodzielnie stanąć w tym stanie. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, czekając na niemiłe zderzenie z ziemią. Zamiast tego poczuł jedynie silny uścisk, intensywny zapach potu pomieszanego z męskim dezodorantem i przyspieszony, wręcz parzący oddech koło ucha.

\- Ryou – san, wszystko w porządku?!

Oh, Boże, nie.

\- Ryou – san?!

Tylko nie to.

\- Będziesz rzygał? O cholera, poczekaj tutaj zaraz kogoś zawołam i przyniosę ci wodę!

Kuramochi zręcznie obrócił go w ramionach, aby mógł o własnych siłach uklęknąć, po czym puścił się pędem z powrotem w stronę boiska, krzycząc coś niezrozumiałego. Kominato wstrząsnął na tyle silny dreszcz, że ze zrezygnowaniem otworzył usta, wbijając palce w twardo ubitą ziemię. Wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy jękiem, a warknięciem złości, gdy zamiast spodziewanych płatków róży, zobaczył pokaźnych rozmiarów cały pąk tym razem w kolorze krwistej czerwieni.

* * *

Gardło paliło go żywym ogniem, a żołądek wręcz przekręcał się na lewą stronę, jednak najgorszy był mdląco słodki smak w jego ustach, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć. Nawet umycie zębów dziesięć razy pod rząd i wykorzystanie całego płynu do płukania zębów na nic się zdało. Przeczesał ze zrezygnowaniem mokre od potu włosy, zakopując się głębiej pod kołdrę. Nie zrobił dzisiaj absolutnie nic, a czuł się jakby właśnie był po najbardziej wyczerpującym treningu w całym swoim życiu. Irracjonalne wymiotowanie kwiatami to jedno, a zmienienie się przez to we wrak człowieka to drugie. Co jeśli to się utrzyma i już niedługo nie będzie mógł nawet wstać z łóżka o własnych siłach, nie wspominając nawet o chodzeniu do szkoły, graniu w meczach, czy chociażby samodzielnym jedzeniu?

Zacisnął mocno dłonie, splatając palce i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie myślenie. Może te objawy niedługo znikną i będzie mógł wrócić do normalnego życia? Trochę pocierpi i wszystko się uspokoi? Ta wizja była mu najbardziej na rękę.

Drgnął nerwowo słysząc pukanie do drzwi i niechętnie obrócił głowę w tym kierunku. Rozluźnił się, gdy zobaczył znajomą różową czuprynę z przydługą grzywką, która zasłaniała połowę drobnej twarzy. Jego młodszy brat niepewnie zerknął na niego, postępując krok na przód. Wyglądał, jakby sam do końca nie był przekonany, czy ta niezapowiedziana wizyta była słuszna. Ryousuke machnął zachęcająco dłonią i uśmiechnął się najłagodniej, jak tylko był w stanie.

\- Wejdź, Haruichi. Cieszę się, że cię widzę i… oh, nie, wy możecie sobie iść – syknął, widząc jak zza Kominato zaczynają się wyłaniać inny członkowie zespołu.

Z Kuramochim na czele, a jakże – poczuł jak ponownie coś mocno ściska go za żołądek. Oczywiście wesoła hałastra nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła, rozsiadając się na podłodze i przekrzykując nawzajem. Zanim zdążył się ponownie odezwać, został obsypany kilogramami owoców, pudłem odżywki białkowej, która oczywiście nie była domknięta przez co jego pościel wyglądała tak jakby spadł na nią śnieg, zboczonymi pisemkami i, o zgrozo, kilkoma tomikami mangi. Przeklął w duchu i niechętnie wziął je do ręki, pobieżnie przekartkowując, chociaż sama okładka z wielkooką dziewczyną trzymającą ogromny bukiet polnych kwiatów go odrzuciła.

\- Sawamura, czyś ty zgłupiał doszczętnie? Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie przynosił tutaj tej szmiry!

Miyuki wyszczerzył się kretyńsko, targając go wolną ręką po włosach. Eijun zawarczał coś pod nosem, odpychając go od siebie i podpełzł bliżej łóżka Ryousuke. Spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, niemal bursztynowymi oczami, w których teraz tańczyły gwiazdki podekscytowania i oznajmił:

\- Nie słuchaj ich, ta manga jest wspaniała! Dziewczyny z klasy mi ją pożyczyły, a ma tylko trzy części więc pomyślałem, że może ci się będzie nudzić to sobie chociaż coś przeczytasz!

\- Fabuła ssie.

\- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, Miyuki Kazuya!

\- Poważnie, dno totalne.

\- Grrr!

\- On ma rację, kto normalny zwraca kwiaty z miłości, proszę cię! Bujda wyssana z palca.

\- Nie masz za grosz serca, to bardzo romantyczna historia!

\- Zaraz, zaraz, co powiedziałeś? – Ryousuke drgnął i zwrócił się w kierunku Kuramochiego – Jak to zwracała kwiaty?

\- No, normalnie. A raczej nienormalnie, ta laska na okładce zakochała się w jakimś popularnym chłopaku ze szkoły – postukał palcem okładkę – I wiedziała, że to nieodwzajemniona miłość, ale nie potrafiła przestać o nim myśleć, a na samym końcu zaczęła wymiotować kwiaty przez to wszystko. Tak jak mówiłem, trzeba być kompletnie powalonym, żeby wymyśleć taki beznadziejny plot! Kto wpadł na pomysł, żeby haftować chwastami, bo się ktoś zabujał bez wzajemności! Ja na jego miejscu…

Jednak Kominato przestał go słuchać. Próbując ukryć drżenie rąk przekartkował pobieżnie mangę zatrzymując się na scenie, gdzie rzeczywiście dziewczyna klęczała na kafelkach w łazience i z wypisaną agonią na twarzy wymiotowała bukiet kwiatów wprost na zdjęcie przystojnego mężczyzny.

… bukiet?

Bukiet?!

Chłopak poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a usta zaciskają w cienką linię, aby żaden dźwięk nie mógł się z nich wydostać. Czyli to się tak skończy? Najpierw były płatki, potem pąki, a na samym końcu czeka go bukiet? Nie, spokojnie, nie mógł od razu uwierzyć mandze, to się w ogóle nie trzymało kupy. Ta fabuła przecież była w stu procentach zmyślona, więc czemu jemu też się to przydarzyło? To brzmiało kompletnie irracjonalnie, na pewno nie istniała taka przypadłość. I jak to wymiotowanie tym świństwem z powodu nieodwzajemnionej miłości? Przecież zawsze objawy nasilały się, gdy tylko chociaż zerknął na Kuramochiego więc jakim cudem… no, chyba nie.

Wiedziony jakimś idiotyczny instynktem, spojrzał w kierunku chłopaka i prawie wydał z siebie cichy jęk, gdy momentalnie ucisk z żołądka przesunął się na gardło, a w ustach poczuł znajomy, mdląco słodki posmak.

… oh.

* * *

\- Lepiej będzie jak przestaniemy razem trenować.

\- … co?

\- Słyszałeś.

\- Hyahaha... nie, serio, o czym ty mówisz, Ryou – san?

\- Czuję, że więcej się przy tobie nie rozwinę. Najwyższy czas się usamodzielnić, w gruncie rzeczy, uzależnienie od drugiej osoby jest na dłuższą metę złe.

\- Zdenerwowałem cię czymś? Jeśli tak to naprawdę nie…

\- Zaakceptuj moją decyzję i nie doszukuj się drugiego dna, którego nie ma.

\- Ale…

\- Oi, Haruichi, chcesz poćwiczyć uderzenia? Mogę ci rzucać piłki.

\- Oh… uhm, tak, chcę!

Ryousuke ostatni raz zerknął na niedowierzającą twarz Kuramochiego i czym prędzej się oddalił, nie mogąc znieść tego widoku. Pętla na jego gardle odbierała mu oddech, jednak nie mógł się teraz wycofać. Skoro sytuacja tak wyglądała, to musiał jak najbardziej ograniczyć przebywanie z Youichim. Sam kontakt wzrokowy sprawiał, że czuł w ustach słodki posmak płatków kwiatów, wiec tym bardziej nie mógł pozwolić, żeby wszystko było po staremu.

I rzeczywiście unikał go jak ognia. Spod prysznica starał się wychodzić jak najszybciej, posiłek zjadał w ekspresowym tempie, chowając się za postawnym Masuko i nawet zrezygnował z dodatkowych wieczornych treningów. Na razie nie grali żadnych meczy więc nie musiał się martwić, że zmuszą go do wspólnej gry z chłopakiem. Starał się jak najszybciej wmieszać w tłum, aby nie zdołał go złapać i wręcz przylepił się do Haruichiego i reszty pierwszoklasistów pod pretekstem pomocy nad rozwinięciem ich umiejętności. Na razie działało to bez zarzutu, a rozochocony Sawamura wręcz nie chciał go puścić, wrzeszcząc na pół boiska, że znalazł drugą tak wspaniałą osobę jak Chris – senpai i że Miyuki powinien się od nich uczyć.

Wiedział, ze niedługo cierpliwość Kuramochiego zostanie nadszarpnięta i będzie musiał się z nim skonfrontować. Jednak odwlekał to jak tylko mógł, nie był jeszcze gotowy stanąć nim twarzą w twarz szczególnie, że od kiedy przestali spędzać ze sobą prawie każdą wolną chwilę to wymioty ustały. Parę razy zwrócił kilka płatków, które na powrót przybrały ciemnoróżową barwę, ale w porównaniu z tym co było to zdecydowanie zmiana na plus.

Po trzech tygodniach zbyt się wyluzował. Po prysznicu zamiast od razu do pokoju to poszedł po swoją ulubioną herbatę o smaku mango. Kiedy wrzucał do maszyny drobne, usłyszał jak ktoś biegnie. Tak lekko i zwinnie jakby był dzikim kotem. Momentalnie zamarł – rozpoznałby odgłos tych kroków nawet w tłumie maratończyków.

Stęknął gdy, został mocno szarpnięty, a potem przyparty to zimnego metalu. Przełknął ślinę patrząc uparcie w dół na puszkę napoju, która poturlała się aż do sportowych butów jego napastnika. Nie mógł na niego spojrzeć. Po prostu nie mógł. Nie tylko z powodu coraz silniejszych mdłości, ale faktu, że było mu tak cholernie wstyd, że najchętniej schowałby się pięć metrów pod ziemią. Tak się nie traktuje jednej z osób sobie najbliższych.

\- Oi, Ryou – san, złapałem cię – głos Kuramochiego był nadzwyczaj opanowany i spokojny – Liczę, że teraz cokolwiek mi wyjaśnisz.

Kominato odetchnął głębiej przez nos, próbując opanować drżenie nóg i coraz silniejsze zawroty głowy. Mdły, słodki zapach ponownie zaczął nieprzyjemnie go drażnić, przygotowując na najgorsze.

\- Niby co?

\- Nie bądź taki, czekałem ponad trzy tygodnie. Nie dam ci spokoju dopóki nie podasz mi chociaż jednego, logicznego powodu, przez który mnie unikasz.

\- Ja cię unikam? Nie żartuj…

\- Przestań – palce na jego koszulce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, dopychając kręgosłup do ściany maszyny od napojów – Bo cię uderzę.

\- Ho? Nie krępuj się, nic innego od ciebie nie oczekiwałem. Wszyscy wiemy jaką masz przeszłość.

Miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język za to co powiedział. To był delikatny temat, świeże, niezagojone rany, których nikt nie miał prawa rozdrapywać. Usłyszał jak Youichi ze świstem wypuszcza nagromadzone powietrze i odsuwa się na niego o krok. Oczekiwał mocnego ciosu, ba! Wręcz oczekiwał, że go walnie, bo inaczej wyrzuty sumienia zjedzą go żywcem, jednak na pobożnym życzeniu się skończyło. Zamiast tego poczuł delikatny dotyk ręki na ramieniu i łamiący się głos:

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Ryousuke zacisnął mocniej powieki, spuszczając głowę jeszcze niżej. Na języku czuł pierwszy płatek, który niemal natychmiast przylepił się do podniebienia, jedynie podwajając mdłości.

\- Nie.

\- Spójrz na mnie do cholery i powiedz, że to wszystko jest żartem! Wyjątkowo paskudnym, ale nadal żartem!

\- Nie mogę.

\- Aż tak mną pogardzasz? Aż taką byłem ci kulą u nogi?! Te dwa lata były kłamstwem?!

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym to powiedział.

\- Kurwa!

Kuramochi z złością uderzył pięścią tuż nad głową Kominato, przez co maszyna wydała z siebie żałosny zgrzyt, a z jej otworu wyleciało parę puszek z napojami. Chłopak oddychał ciężko, zaciskając ręce w pięści, aż pobielały mu knykcie, jednak po chwili zaklął coś szpetnie pod nosem i odwracając się napięcie, pobiegł w kierunku bursy.

Ryousuke z jękiem osunął się na kolanach, łapiąc za zaciśnięte gardo. Łapczywie łapał powietrze, jęcząc a to na przemian charcząc, byleby tylko pozbyć się tego okropieństwa ze swoich ust. Krtań paliła go żywym ogniem, przed oczami tańczyły czarne plamy, a żołądek pulsował tak okropnie, jakby miał się zaraz rozerwać od środka.

Chłopak wrzasnął przeraźliwie, gdy torsje przybrały na sile, a na ziemi z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądował ogromnych rozmiarów pąk czerwonej róży wraz z zieloną łodyżką z kolcami. Pąk czerwonej róży całkowicie pokryty krwią, która nadal skapywała z jego otwartych szeroko ust. Widząc to, coś ostatecznie w nim pękło. Zdał sobie boleśnie sprawę, że nie ma już odwrotu.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to tak zakończyć, Kominato?

\- Ahhh, niech mnie trener tak nie pyta bo jeszcze stchórzę i zmienię zdanie – Ryousuke podrapał się po policzku w zamyśleniu – Muszę odpocząć, a niestety nigdy mi się to nie uda będąc nadal w bursie. Zresztą, jestem ostatnio przez to zupełnie nieprzydatny na boisku, nie zauważy pan nawet mojego braku.

\- Zgadzam się, zdrowie jest najważniejsze – Kataoka przeszył go intensywnym spojrzeniem znad przyciemnionych okularów – Dlatego proponuję, żebyś na razie wziął sobie wolne na miesiąc Gdy ci się nie polepszy to będziemy myśleć o innym rozwiązaniu.

\- Naprawdę nie musi się pan tak starać, ja…

\- Jesteś moim uczniem to jasne, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej – twarda jak stal ręka spoczęło na jego ramieniu, ściskając je w próbie dodania otuchy – Nie przekreślaj prawie trzech lat spędzonych w tej szkole. Szkoda byłoby twojego wysiłku. Wierzę, że jeszcze do nas wrócisz w pełni sił.

\- ... postaram się. Dziękuję za zrozumienie.

* * *

Ryousuke przekręcił się na plecy, czując jak znowu zbiera mu się na wymioty. Z jękiem protestu sięgnął po miskę niemal po brzegi pełną zakrwawionymi pąkami kwiatów. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, gdy mdląca słodycz znów zalała mu gardło, a do języku przykleiło się kilka płatków. Zakasłał niczym gruźlik i splunął, mając nadzieję, że na tym się skończy. Drżącą ręką uniósł szklankę wody i przepłukał usta, mając ochotę wyć.

Ucieczka do rodzinnego domu pomogła na krótką metę, po około tygodniu wszelkie objawy wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Wyrzuty sumienia niemal pożarły go żywcem, a wykrzywiona bólem i niedowierzaniem, twarz Kuramochiego nawiedzała go nawet we śnie. Już dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że był wręcz chory z miłości do niego, a odległość to pogorszyła. Nie mógł go dotknąć, poklepać po plecach, zjeść razem posiłku czy nawet zerknąć kątem oka. Uczucie pustki było sto razy gorsze niż mógł sobie to wyobrazić. Sparaliżowało go zupełnie i nawet najprostsze fizjologiczne czynności zaczynały go przerastać.

Westchnął cicho, dotykając drżącą ręką mocno zaciśniętego gardła. Swoim wyjazdem nic tak naprawdę nie osiągnął, a jedynie pogorszył swój stan zdrowia i doprowadził własną matkę do płaczu. Teraz obwiniała się, że pozwoliła mu dołączyć do Seidou i z ledwością udało mu się ją przekonać, że wypisanie z niej Haruichiego jest naprawdę złym pomysłem. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby przez własną głupotę cierpiał jego młodszy brat. Nikt nie miał prawa odbierać mu marzeń, na które tak ciężko codziennie pracował.

Trzeci tydzień mijał, a on nadal nie wiedział co robić dalej. Nie mógł wrócić do szkoły przypominając żywego trupa, ale też nie wyobrażał sobie się przepisywać gdzieś indziej w trzeciej klasie. Szczególnie, że nieważne jak daleko był od Youchiego to mdłości nadal nie dawały mu spokoju. Może nauczanie indywidualne? Ale to też bardzo kosztowna sprawa, nie chciał tym obarczać rodziców, wystarczająco dużo narobił im kłopotu. Miał co prawda swoje oszczędności, ale szczerze wątpił, by stać go było na więcej niż parę lekcji.

Parsknął pod nosem, gdy dość niedorzeczna rzecz przemknęła mu przez myśli. Niby najłatwiej byłoby się odkochać, albo zakochać w kimś innym, ale niby jakim cudem miał tego dokonać? Nie wiedział, że darzy Kuramochiego tak silnym uczuciem, dopóki nie zaczął się ten cały cyrk z kwiatami. Prawda, był mu tak bliski jak Haruichi, spędzał z nim każdą, wolną chwilę, ale to nadal nie musiało oznaczać, że go kocha. Podejrzewał, że po prostu odpychał to od siebie, barykadując za ochronnym murem, jednak gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest już w trzeciej klasie i niedługo będzie musiał opuścić szkołę to spanikował.

Wszystkie uczucia wylały się z niego pod wpływem stresu doprowadzając do takiego stanu, przez który dalsze okłamywanie siebie nie miało sensu. A przecież nie mógł mu o tym powiedzieć. Oboje byli facetami, ich szkoła była wręcz zdominowana przez płeć męską, na dodatek grali w jednej drużynie. Przebierali się razem, latali na golasa, często zasypiali w dość dwuznacznych pozycjach. Gdyby się dowiedział, że postrzega go inaczej niż kolegę to na pewno wprawiłoby go to w obrzydzenie. Stresowałby się przy każdym spotkaniu, ograniczając dotyk do minimum, a tego zdecydowanie jego serce by nie wytrzymało. Odrzucenie w tak prosty i naturalny sposób przerażało go o wiele bardziej niż ukryta, nieodwzajemniona miłość.

Poza tym Youichiemu podobała się Wakana. Wiedział od Sawamury że codziennie pisali, a ich uczucie zaczynało powoli kiełkować. Ah, to takie niesprawiedliwe, że nie miał żadnych szans przeciwko kobiecym wdziękom. Chociaż nie było się czemu dziwić, wszak każdy dorastający mężczyzna przechodzi dziką fascynację damskimi piersiami. On sam lubił sobie czasami popatrzeć na ładny biust.

Skrzywił się, gdy na samo wspomnienie dziewczyny, znowu żołądek przewrócił mu się na lewą stronę. Powoli uniósł się do siadu i zrzucił nogi na podłogę, mocno zaciskając palce na metalowej ramie. Zdecydowanie za dużo myślał, jeszcze trochę, a zeświruje. O, na przykład teraz wydaje mu się, że ktoś biegnie po schodach.

… zaraz, zaraz, biegnie?

Z szeroko otwartymi ustami patrzył jak drzwi otwierają się z hukiem, a potem niemal natychmiast zamykają, a giętkie ciało z impetem się na niego rzuca. Stęknął, gdy silne ramiona mocno objęły jego drżące ciało, a przyspieszony oddech przyjemnie połaskotał szyję.

\- Złapałem cię, Ryou – san.

Kuramochi złapał go za barki i wyprostował ręce w łokciach, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. Jego jasnobrązowe tęczówki niemal przeszyły go na wskroś zdeterminowaniem i głęboko skrywaną złością. Chłopak potrząsnął nim mocno, klękając aby zagrodzić mu drogę ucieczki. Dosyć tego. Musiał się za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć czemu Kominato najpierw go unikał, potem nagadał skończonych bzdur, a na samym końcu uciekł ze szkoły nikomu o tym nie mówiąc oprócz trenera.

\- Nie puszczę cię, dopóki mi wszystkiego nie wyśpiewasz - warknął twardo – Nie myśl sobie, że możesz od tak sobie znikać.

\- Skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? – Ryousuke stęknął, czując zbliżające się mdłości – Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

\- Wyżebrałem od Rei – chan, nawet nie było zbyt trudno, bo Haruichi zaparł się, że go zabijesz jak nam powiesz – wzmocnił ucisk na jego ramionach, wbijając głęboko palce w nadzwyczaj ciepłą skórę – Jak to co, mamy trzy dni wolnego to postanowiłem odwiedzić dobrego przyjaciela skoro jest w potrzebie. I nawet sobie nie myśl, że wrócę bez ciebie. Zaciągnę cię z powrotem do Seidou nawet jeśli musiałbym cię poćwiartować i wrzucić do worka.

\- Przestań…

\- Ryou – san, naprawdę dopóki mi nie powiesz, co się dzieje to się nie domyślę. Przecież wiesz, że jestem tępy jeśli o to chodzi – głos Youichiego lekko się załamał – Nie chcę wierzyć, że to prawdziwy ty. Nikt nie potrafiłby tak dobrze grać, dlatego proszę powiedz mi co się dzieje!

\- Nie… nie możesz…!

\- Jasna cholera, dlaczego ty się tak trzęsiesz? Błagam, Ryou – san, otwórz się przede mną, nie mam pojęcia co mam już robić, żeby jakoś ci ulżyć!

Kominato stęknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, nadal kurczowo zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Słodycz niemal wyżerała mu podniebienie, a odruch wymiotny sprawił, że niemal zgiął się w pół. Jeszcze nigdy nie bolało go to tak bardzo jak teraz. Jedynie dzięki cholernie silnej woli był w stanie tak długo wytrzymać wszechogarniające, tępe pulsowanie. Jego ciało było już na skraju, czuł że jeszcze chwila i rozsypie się na dobre.

Dość. Już dość się wycierpiał. To najwyższy czas się poddać.

Bezsilnie opuścił dłonie wzdłuż ciała, wciągając głośno powietrze przez nos. Uchylił jedno oko, pozwalając by samotna łza dobrze skrywanego bólu spłynęła mu po policzku, a z otwartych ust, wprost na zszokowaną twarz Kuramochiego, opadło kilka płatków róży pokrytej świeżą posoką. Chłopak sapnął z wrażenia, gdy dotknął kwiatów tym samym brudząc sobie palce krwią. To zdecydowanie nie było coś na co był przygotowany. Psiakrew, spodziewał się dosłownie wszystkie, tylko nie tego. Co to miało w ogóle znaczyć? Czy takie gówno nie zdarzało się tylko w mangach, które tak zapalczywie czytał Sawamura? Rzyganie jakimś chwastem, ludzie, serio?

\- Dlaczego? – odezwał się głucho, nadal nie mogąc się pozbierać – Dlaczego to się z tobą dzieje? Przecież to tak nierealne i nawet jeśli to przecież jestem tutaj ja, a nie miło…

\- Kocham cię. Przepraszam.

\- … co?

\- Moją nieodwzajemnioną miłością jesteś ty. Przepraszam, że przez moje egoistyczne zachowanie musiałeś tyle znieść.

\- Co ty pieprzysz…!

Cały roztrzęsiony dotknął policzka Ryousuke i kciukiem starł z niej słony płyn. Patrzył się jak zaczarowany na wykrzywioną bólem twarz i te cholernie pełne usta, z których teraz co chwila spadały coraz to większe pąki kwiatów, lądując na ich splecionych dłoniach. Nagły impuls złości wstrząsnął nim do głębi, sprawiając że niewiele myśląc, poderwał się z klęczek i obdarzył go mocnym pocałunkiem. Chłopak cały zdębiał, po czym próbował się wyszarpnąć, jednak Youichi mocno go objął, a wolną ręką unieruchomił szczękę. Zachęcająco liznął jego dolną wargę, po czym pociągnął ją zębami w dół. Usta Kominato smakowały metalem, pomieszanym z wręcz nieznośną słodyczą. Jeśli on musiał znosić to przez cały ten czas to naprawdę dziwił się, że był w stanie tak długo wytrzymywać to w milczeniu.

Pogłębił pocałunek, z zadowoleniem odkrywając, że Ryousuke prawie całkowicie rozluźnił się w jego ramionach, rozkosznie drżąc na całym ciele. Przesunął pieszczotliwie palcami po jego szyi, aż na kark po czym wsunął je w przydługie, różowe kosmyki, przyciskając jego głowę jeszcze bliżej siebie. Dokładnie tak samo jak we wszystkich mokrych snach, które z nim miał. Różnica była jedynie w doznaniach - euforia wręcz sparaliżowała mu nerwy, odbierając zdolność trzeźwego myślenia, więc wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy dostał mocnego strzała w bok, gdy jedna z jego rąk magicznie zawędrowała pod jego koszulkę. Odsunął się od niego niechętnie, gryząc zaczepnie w brodę.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?

Kominato dyszał ciężko, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Oh, kurwa, co to był za widok. Kuramochi badał każdy szczegół, każdy nerwowy ruch powieki, każdą jaśniejszą plamkę na ciemnoróżowej tęczówce, każde nawet najmniejsze drgnięcie, zapisując sobie ten obraz głęboko w pamięci.

\- Erm, całuję cię?

\- Dlaczego? Całujesz każdą lepiej poznaną osobę?

\- Nie no co ty…

\- Przestań. Potem będzie gorzej – odetchnął głębiej, pocierając dłońmi ramiona – Nie próbuj mnie wyleczyć na siłę.

\- Czasami jesteś naprawdę niedomyślny, Ryou – san.

Youichi westchnął ciężko, ponownie silnie przyciągając go do siebie. Zagryzł zęby, gdy oberwał z łokcia w żołądek, ale dzielnie to przetrzymał, głaskając go uspokajająco po włosach. Kołysał ich w powolnym rytmie, mając nadzieję że uda mu się wrócić do Seidou w jednym kawałku. Już teraz czuł, że na siniakach się nie skończy, wszak Kominato był nieprzewidywalny.

\- To nie była nieodwzajemniona miłość – zaczął ostrożnie po kilku minutach ciężkiego milczenia – Wystarczyło mi powiedzieć.

\- I oberwać?

\- Jeśli masz na myśli oberwanie pocałunkiem to tak – podrapał się zażenowaniem w tył głowy – Ja ciebie też… no… Ryou – san, no…

\- Oooh? I ja mam ci uwierzyć? Od tak?

\- A czy przypadkiem nie przestałeś wymiotować tym zielskiem? Przecież jakby cię ktoś pocałował bez miłości to raczej efekt byłby całkowicie odwrotny!

Ryousuke zastygł bez ruchu, czując jak jego serce przyspiesza, boleśnie obijając się o klatkę piersiową. Rzeczywiście mdłości ustały, a słodkawy, mdlący smak i zapach zniknął. Zerknął na niego niepewnie, oczekując najgorszego, ale oprócz dziwnego mrowienia w podbrzuszu nic wielkiego się nie stało. Kuramochi jakby odgadł jego myśli, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział:

\- Hyahaha, no widzisz jakim jestem wspaniałym lekarzem. Najwyraźniej minąłem się z powołaniem!

\- Zapewne – Kominato parsknął pod nosem – Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

\- Tylko poczekaj, niedługo będę brylować w szpitalach i… ejejej, Ryou – san co ty robisz? Ałaaa, no weź nie duś mnie, ugh!

Skrzywił się czując, jak chłopak zakłada mu chwyt zapaśniczy na szyję i mocno zaciska, skutecznie ograniczając dopływ tlenu. Ale pomimo tego, nie mógł powstrzymać ogromnego wyszczerzu wręcz cisnącego mu się na usta. Jak to dobrze, że Ryousuke wrócił tak szybko do dawnego siebie. Zdecydowanie ta lekko sadystyczna postawa najbardziej mu pasowała.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że puszczę ci to wszystko płazem. Nawet nie wiesz ile się przez ciebie wycierpiałem.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć! To ty mnie unikałeś!

\- Czy pytał cię ktoś o zdanie?

\- Ołołołoł, cofam, cofam!

\- Muszę cię jakoś ukarać.

\- Bądź tylko delikatny, muszę wydobrzeć przez te dwa dni, bo trener mnie inaczej zabije.

\- Pocałuj mnie.

\- … hyahaha, a jednak nie możesz się oprzeć mojemu ponadprzeciętnemu urokowi!

\- Zamknij się już, błagam.

Youichi zachichotał widząc, wołająca o pomstę do nieba, minę Koinato i przycisnął złaknione wargi do o wiele pełniejszych odpowiedniczek. Usta Ryousuke były gorzkie z kwaskowatym posmakiem, który przyjemnie szczypał go w język nawet, gdy już niechętnie się od niego oderwał. Cały kwiatowy posmak zniknął pozostała jedynie przeszłością – miał nadzieję, że zostanie tak już na zawsze, jakoś nigdy nie był fanem słodkości.


End file.
